Marked by lightning rises the Moon and Star
by Tellie571
Summary: What would have happened if harry followed Sirius through the veil and showed up in a world completely different than his own was? A Harry PotterElder Scrolls crossover,features Dark Elf Harry.
1. Prolouge: Through the Veil

Disclaimer. Yadda Yadda not mine, so will you copyright guys buzz off??? Thank you.

An: This is an idea I've had for some time, and it follows as where Manages to escape Remus' grip on him in the DoM, and follows Sirius through the veil only to end up somewhere entirely different.

Prolouge

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"-It's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him!"

Harry wondered why Lupin was being so difficult and refraining him. Furiously, Harry tore himself away and hurried towards the veil. He was almost there now. Lupin was shouting something from behind him but he wasn't listening.

Harry reached the veal, and brushed it away when he got there, and then everything started spinning. Everything was black, and he was spinning faster and faster, screams deafened his ears and he realized that it was himself that was screaming, and finally after what seemed like an eternity it stopped and he crashed to the soft grass floor and passed out.

With a groan Harry woke up. Where was he? He was lying in a soft bed that was for sure, and when he opened his eyes he recoiled in shock. Above him standing with a gentle smile on his face stood a tall…man if he could be called that, with pointed ears, long dark hair, eyes red as fire and blue skin, _'what the hell is going on' _Harry thought furiously.

The man seemed to understand a little of what Harry was thinking on because he answered, "I am Sarin Durathi, the local Mage Guild steward here in Chorrol, you are lucky we found you when we did, a few more hours and it would have been nightfall and who knows what would have happened then".

Harry was looking blankly at the strange man…_'mage guild…steward…Chorrol, what the hell is going on'_? with a strenuous effort Harry managed to gain control over his vocal chords again, "And-and where is…this Chorrol that you are speaking off"?

The blue man looked at Harry as if he couldn't understand what was being said. "Chorrol is a city north in the province of Cyrodiil on the continent of Tamriel which lies on the world of Nirn", he finished unsurely.

Harry now had a sneaking suspicion of exactly what the veil was, and now when he looked out a window and saw a different night sky, along with two moons, his mind went into overdrive, and the word 'Holy Shit' escaped his mind before he blanked out again.

AN: This is just the prolouge, I expect that the first chapter will be up soon enough. Rewiews are as always welcome, thanks everybody.


	2. Every Tale has a Beginning

Disclaimer:Not mine.

**Chapter 1. Every tale has a beginning.**

****

When Harry awoke again, he wondered where he was, until the events of the night before caught up with him. _'I'm in a different world, another time…Sirius, where is he? He wasn't with me yesterday when I woke up'_With a groan Harry opened his eyes again, and realized that it had to be day outside now, at least that's what it looked like.

"Ah you have awoken I see, good I must speak with you", the blue man he had talked to yesterday…Sarin was his name, he was there again with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling much like professor Dumbledore's used to.

"Wh, what do you need to talk to me about", Harry asked, and noted with shock that his voice had changed. It was much harsher, more powerful and masculine, "w-what happened to my voice"? Harry asked unsurely, and noted that his voice was still changed.

"What do you mean lad"? asked the man unsurely, and Harry noticed that his voice was similar to the one Harry had now, although there were small differences in the tune.

Harry desperately tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. "I wonder why my voice has changed, I mean it's so much darker and harsher than it used to be".

The man looked strangely at Harry for a second, furrowing his brow a bit. "I can't answer you that my lad, your voice sounds just like the voice of any other Dark Elf's voice should sound"…"Dark Elf"? Harry said questioningly.

The man certainly looked confused now. "Yes Dark Elf, or Dunmer if you like, I am a Dark Elf, just as you are"…he trailed off, "unless you aren't" he finished, "tell me everything of your life, how you came to be here", he said quickly.

Harry sighed, before he started on retelling his life, it wasn't as if he had a choice. He told him everything about the Dursley's, his parents murders, Voldemort trying to kill him, his first year saving the stone against Quirrel and Voldemort, his seconds where he Ron and Hermione solved the Chamber of Secrets puzzle, and his subsequent slaying of the basilisk and Tom Riddles diary. His third year, and the dementors Sirius and Pettigrew, his fourth year with the tournament, he chocked up a bit when he told Sarin about Cedric and Voldemorts rebirth and the following duel. He continued telling him about his last year, and the hell Umbridge had put them through and the mission to the Department of Mysteries.

…"And then, I followed him into the veil, everything turned black and started spinning, I was screaming for what felt like an eternity, before I woke up and found you beside my bed", Harry finished.

Sarin stayed silent for a few minutes, absently stroking his chin. "If what you say is true, which I believe it is", he said, holding up a hand to stop Harry from speaking, "it is possible that the veil kills a person for example, or it may be a passage to another world, I believe it is something in between those two. One you are here, but from what I've gathered you used to be a human, but now you are a young Dark Elf instead, the only thing left about your former identity is the scar that is still there on your forehead, and your eyes are still emerald green instead of the fiery red that we Dark Elves have".

He took a sip of a goblet with some wine before continuing. "Now, it is possible that the veil will destroy anything organic that passes through it, leaving only the soul left, and your soul must have been transferred to this world here, and possibly possessed the body of another, in this case a Dark Elf, your body was very damaged when we found you, and so it is possible that the poor lad was already dead, and your soul made this body your own and breathed life back into it", he finished.

All in all, it seemed like a good theory, better than anything Harry could come up with anyway, "But what do you thin happened to Sirius, will I ever get back, what am I going to do now"? he rambled. "Easy lad, one question at the time", Sarin said amused, Harry nodded sheepily.

"First, about Sirius, he may be dead, he may have possessed a previously newly dead body himself, or he may have passed into another world entirely, we do not know I'm afraid, so we will just have to wait and see". "And as for getting you back, well I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up, it's incredibly difficult to open up a portal to somewhere outside of this plane of existence, and lastly, well I was wondering, if you don't mind that is you can become my apprentice, I'll teach you what I know, and you'll live here in the guildhall", he finished

Harry looked up at him, "really, you…you wont mind if I stay"? at the mer's affirmative nod Harry smiled. "Well, then I would love to become your apprentice".

"Good, come with me then, and we'll get you sorted in, and also you'll be instated as an Associate, which is the lowest rank in the guild, and then as you do different missions and trials you will advance in rank" he said. "This is your room", he said to Harry, after he had lead him on a tour through the guildhall, "You have bed of your own, a dresser and a nightstand, as well as a shelf to hold your personal books, and a chest to keep any personal items, so if you will follow me again, we shall start your education".

Three hours later Harry groaned in satisfaction, he and his Master Sarin had spent two and a half hours teaching Harry about the basics of each of the subjects he would be taking. Of all the subjects, it was Alchemy that sounded most difficult for Harry, he was crap at potions, and would no doubt be crap at Alchemy as well, but the book he was currently reading on the subject sounded interesting enough anyways. The most exciting subject however had to be Destruction, and Harry chuckled at the thought of what Voldemort would say if Harry ever chucked a fireball at him, if he ever got back that was.

Two weeks later Harry had gotten into a routine, he would start the day at 7am sharp, with a morning jog through Chorrol, most Mages never cared about the physical aspects of life, and so didn't realize that the better shape your body was in the better your magic would also form out to be. After his morning jog, he was to spend time in the library catching up on the history of Tamriel and the Mages Guild. After his history studies he would eat a good breakfast before delving back into whatever subject they had that day.

Seeing as Magic consisted of seven so called 'Schools', Alchemy, Destruction, Mysticism, Alteration, Illusion, Restoration and Enchanting, they had decided that he would take one of the subject each day.

In the beginning it took enormous time for Harry to even master a small simple spell, that would be most useful to light candles with. Seeing that Harry did not have a wand anymore (nothing had followed him through the veil) he had to do everything wandless, which apparently was entirely normal, however with his five years of Hogwarts education a part of his mind had firmly decided that magic without a wand was impossible, and so they had a large wall the needed to be torn down first.

"Come on Harry, you know the incantation, do it, don't try to do it, **do it**", his Master commanded him. Harry growled in annoyance, for five hours straight had he been trying to shoot a smaller fireball spell that was called Flare, and he still hadn't made any progress. Sweat was pouring down his face, and Harry could feel anger well up in him, wasn't he supposed to have learnt something beside theory by now, when his anger welled up in him, Harry could virtually feel the power inside him, and extending his hand he yelled the incantation, and power sped up through his right arm, and formed into a massive orb of fire, that reduced the training dummy he had been aiming for into ashes.

"Well done Harry, now you're finally starting to learn something…the next thing well teach…CONTROL OF YOUR MAGIC", he all but barked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at his teacher, only to find himself hanging upside down, looking into the red eyes of Sarin.

"Don't give me that look lad, you managed the spell, but you poured way to much power in it, so until I say otherwise we'll be teaching you on how to control your magical power when you are using spells".

With a sigh, he let Harry down on the ground again. "You better head up to bed, that spell ought to have taken out a lot off you, and well meet again tomorrow" he said. Grumbling Harry went up to his bed and laid down, it was going to be a long week.

AN: Okay, so here's the first chapter, it's not so long, but it's just to get things moving a bit, things will start getting longer under the way. And don't worry this wont be a slash fic, I really have nothing against homeosexual/lesbians, but it's just not my thing, and I have yet to read a slash fic that I enjoy. There will be romance along the way but nothing significant at least not yet.

For those who may wonder it is the year 417 of the third Era, so the events in Morrowind and Oblivion has yet to pass.

Thanks for the rewies guys, I enjoy reading them.


	3. Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer:** I'm still not the owner of the Elder Scrolls universe or the Harry Potter universe.

**Chapter: 2**

Harry was now currently sitting in a training room in the Chorrol MagesGuild hall, with closed eyes, while his master was instructing him."Good Harry, you have now finished the state of meditation, so now we will delve further. Try to remember the feeling you got whenever you used magic, the time you got your wand for the first time if what you have told me is true you should have felt it quite well". Harry nodded, trying to remember the

feeling he got whenever he used a spell, finally he felt like he had it, "good now you follow the feeling back to it's source, don't try to think on it, just follow it", his master continued.

Harry relaxed in his meditative stance, allowing himself to sink in with the feeling that was his magic. After what felt like hours, he stopped and he

could almost see his magic, it was wild, a mass of moving swirling energy with tendrils seeking out everywhere, most particularly towards where he knew his right arm was. Following his master's instruction Harry reached out to it, it felt amazing. Like a calm ocean with a storm lurking just beneath it, a graceful dancer with a hidden dangerous side, normally peaceful but ready to lash out towards an enemy if needed. Harry withdrew again, and

opened his eyes and watched his master who had a proud smile on his face.

"Guessing by your grin I'd say you connected with your magical core", at Harry's goofy grin he smiled. "Connecting with one's magic is a rare and less known art, most people just say the incantation and concentrate on the effect, however you will do as I also do things. While you say an incantation you will focus on drawing a tendril of your magic away from your

core and into one of your arms and WILL it to do what you want it to do, that means if you're going to throw a fireball you need to know WHAT a fireball is, a fireball is more than just fire, you must know it's consistency, it's effect, the right heat, exactly what it will do and so forth, if you know the exact effect of the spell, it will become easier later, for one you won't need incantations or movements, you will be able to throw spells even if you have been silenced, based on pure thought, will and determination alone, you shall not force you magic, you shall WILL it to do as you want".

Harry nodded at what his master was trying to say, it sure sounded difficult, but from the sounds of it, once he became proficient he would have an enormous advantage over various opponents. Harry wondered briefly if Dumbledore had done something like this, but once again he felt sad as he remembered his friends, he missed them and he wasn't even sure if he would ever see them again. As if reading Harry's thoughts Sarin smiled sadly at him. "Do not worry my young apprentice, I shall do whatever I can to make sure we can get you back", Harry smiled thankfully at Sarin for trying to cheer him up, and started to meditate again.

The last days Sarin had been teaching him to meditate which apparently was important to get in control of one's magic, and Harry was now able to hold himself in the relaxed meditative calm state and still be aware of his surroundings.

"Now Harry that you have touched your magical core, you have linked it to your mind, and should therefore hold a slight control of it. Magic is more of a muscle than anything else and as such have to be trained, and these wands that your people have used, sounds more like taking a shortcut in a race, you wont get the maximum effect of control and strength if you use crutches to do magic, so therefore, I want you to try and draw all of your magic into a round orb as tight and small as you can get it, then you shall push the entire orb outwards outside your body as far as you can, before drawing it back in and repeating the process".

Harry did what Sarin said, concentrating on forming his magic into a small ball of glowing energy, sweat was pouring of his forehead with the effort it took him by pushing it together, with another strong effort Harry pushed it out of his body. A white glow started pouring outof him, expanding turning bigger and bigger, it was his magic, he had formed it in a glowing orb five feet out of him when it stopped, it wouldn't budge another inch, with a groan Harry started drawing it in again, repeating the process five more times before he fell to the floor exhausted. Sarin helped him up, smiling all the while.

"Extraordinary, absolutely impressive, I didn't think you would manage more than two at most, you're definitely a powerful wizard Harry", he said with a smile. "Now before you go to bed I'd like to remind you to not let go of your meditation, it will help you sleep and regenerate quicker, as well as keeping away dreams". Harry nodded at him before walking into his room. With a glance in the mirror he sighed before sitting down on the bed. After almost three weeks he was still extremely confused when he looked at his new appearance.

Where he before had been short (5'6) he was now an impressive 6'4, his entire form now was lean and muscled quite nicely, something that he definitely hadn't been before. His hair which had used to be black as the night was now a catching mix between pure silver and snow white, sadly it was still as messy and untameable as ever. His emerald green eyes were more striking than ever without his glasses which he obviously didn't need anymore, and he had to admit his ash grey/blue skin was quite cool, all in all he cut an imposing figure now, and wanted to keep it that way, and better yet his scar while still there didn't cause any gawking and pointed whispers anymore, so with a smile Harry fell asleep.

Waking up again at 6.30 Harry quickly dressed himself in a plain rememberall

blue robe and hood, and a pair of blue suede shoes, before heading out on his morning run. Harry had been running for a little while, before he came across the small priory that was located a little south of Chorrol. he watched fascinated as two men, one of them looking to be above seventy attack each other with long swords that reminded him a bit about the katanas

that the Japanese Samurai used to use. The two men, were moving with unnatural grace, the swords swinging and stabbing so fast that it seemed like an eerie unnatural dance, with a surprise move the younger but not much man disarmed the older one of his sword. The older man simply jumped forward twisting gracefully away from a thrust that would have gutted him like a fish, before kicking the blade out of the other man's hand. Both of them were now fighting with their feet and fists, blocking kicking and punching with perfect manoeuvres, before the older man slammed in a surprising head butt into the younger mans face, sending the younger one sprawling to the ground.

Cautiously Harry moved forward towards them, and as a twig snapped both looked towards him with a smile. "Come young mage, we mean you no harm", said the older one. Harry moved over to them, before extending his hand. "H-Telendil...Delvanni", Harry said after a moments hesitation, he had read the name in some book at the guild and figured it was a nice name, after all it wouldn't hurt to have a more native name.

"I am Jauffre, and this is Brother Maborel, we serve as the monks of this

priory, so what can we help you with young one"? Said the older one."I...I want to know if you guys could, could teach me to fight like that"? Harry said hopefully. Jauffre looked thoughtful at Harry for a few seconds. "Well Mr.Delvanni, we can teach you, if you can agree to start learning to become a servant for the Nine Divines, and pledge yourself to protect those who need it", he said. Harry looked at them for a few seconds, on one side he really wanted to learn, on another he knew next to nothing about the Nine Divines, or Aedra as they were called, practically he knew much more about the Deadra and the Daedra Princes of Oblivion since summoning Deadra from Oblivion was quite normal by the Mages, so he would have to talk to his Master first.

"I must talk to my Master first, as I'm already in an apprenticeship to become a Mage", he finished. "Well, you can still come down anytime you like and well teach you about the Nine Divines at least, our doors are always open for those who need guidance" Jauffre smiled. Nodding at them Harry ran back to Chorrol, just in time for his next lesson.

"You met someone"? it was a statement not a question from his Master when he returned to the guild. Harry nodded at him trying to catch his breath. "Two men down at the priory, I've never seen anyone fight with such skill before", Harry said mournfully. Sarin looked at Harry for a few seconds before a grin stretched across his face.

"Do not worry my young apprentice, sooner rather than later I'm afraid you will get more than enough of opportunity to learn how to use a blade, but seeing as you want to learn how to physically maim someone..."he stopped to get an added effect of humour to the situation, "I shall teach you how to effectively wield a staff against an opponent".

For the next few days all of Harry's studies were aimed at getting him up to

date on how to wield a staff, and finally how he could forge his own staff.

Harry glanced at his Masters face while blocking a vicious overhead strike from his Masters staff. He seemed grim, way to grim almost as if he knew something was about to happen soon something bad. With a great effort Harry managed to jump over a low strike, before kicking his Master in the face, blood spurted as his nose broke, and he was sent to the floor when Harry got in a swipe at the backside of his knees.

"Well done Harry it seems that you are quite the natural at staff fighting" he smiled at Harry while carefully straightening his nose back before healing it. Harry grinned at his master, before he remembered his Masters attitude lately. "Master is something wrong? I mean you have been, I don't know grumpy these last days", Harry asked.

Sarin looked thoughtful for a few seconds before turning back to Harry. "I have...seen my death, and the event will not be pleasant...for either of us" he finished, "so now I'm trying to figure out a way to teach you everything I can before I will pass away, unfortunately I have no idea how we shall do it", he finished exasperatedly.

Harry felt sad, if Sarin had seen his death, well even if Harry did not believe in Divination he knew enough that powerful mages like his Master often got visions, visions that quite often turned out to be true, so the odds of Sarin not dying was unfortunately slim. Harry thought on Sarins dilemma for a few seconds before coming to a brilliant deduction.

"Master, you can make a pensive and then you can place copies of your memories in it and so should you for some reason die then at least I will still be able to learn". Sarin looked very intrigued by the idea and after a few minutes of mumbling incoherently to himself he smiled at Harry again. "You wait here, I'll be right back", and with that he disappeared into one of his rooms. After a long series of colourful cursing, impressive light shows through the window and a loud series of bangs and smoke, a soot stained but grinning Sarin stepped out again, holding what looked like a small gold medallion.

"This Harry, is my newest invention, a memory locket, in here I have a copy of all my memories about magic, magical theories and other useful stuff as well as a few humoristic ones, it is set to activate when you sleep so instead of having nightmares you will be reliving my memories, and then when you wake up rested the next morning you can continue training", at Harry's slack jawed expression he chuckled before continuing.

"Another feature is that when you take it on only you can take it off, it

will stick to your skin and illusion itself as a tattoo", and before Harry had the time to protest Sarin had pushed the small medallion over Harry's head. Harry looked astonished, it looked indeed as a tattoo, around his neck were small intricate lines of a darker blue than the rest of his body, "wicked", Harry said to quote Ron who had used the phrase to many a time to remember.

"Quite", Sarin nodded," pack your gear, we're going to the Imperial City to get ship passage to Morrowind, I may yet get out of my relatively sticky

end", he added with a chuckle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sadly I'm under a bit of writers block on this story, so I decided to post what I had, and hope I can get some nice rewievs where you guys could possibly give me some tips or suggestions on what you think could fit/be cool.**

** Don't worry, I have yet to give up on this story or my other stories. **


	4. A New Life

**Chapter 3. A new life.**

After Harry had packed up his stuff (nothing but some clothes and a book really) he headed outside to the city stables where they would procure some horses to take them further along the path.

After a ten minute wait where Harry had exchanged glares with the moody gate guard his Master came walking out of the stables with a shaking head all the while cursing under his breath.

"What is it"? At Harry's question Sarin loosened up a little bit. "I was unfortunate enough to tell the damn seller that we were in a spot of trouble and needed some fast horses quick. And so the damn man had the gall to raise the prises of the horses I swear if anything happens to me because of that damn old bastard's greediness I shall activate a very nasty curse that is dormant at the moment", here his eyes got a glassy look as he sighed and thought about the punishment that would be given if anything went wrong, Harry shuddered, that look was just freaky.

"Now we must head over to Cheydinhal first where I can get some money from my emergency stack, well enough to get a boat trip anyway" he said as he jumped onto a black bay horse, handing the reins of the other horse to Harry who with some difficulty managed to jump onto the saddle, and then they were going.

Now about two days later Harry was cursing every single thing he could see. He was hungry, he was thirsty, he was sick of jumping up and down in the saddle of the god damn horse he was riding and worst of all he felt like he had been run over by the night bus, only for it to turn around and drive over him again just to make sure that Harry was thoroughly crushed. So as they wound down to the stables outside of Cheydinhal Harry all but threw himself to the ground, weeping with joy of being back on it.

"Up you get apprentice, we're not finished yet" Sarin said while taking extreme pleasure in Harry's plight. Grumbling to himself Harry followed Sarin into the city. Sarin walked quickly along the wall, trying his best to remain unnoticed. Following his example Harry gazed with confusion at the old well they had stopped by, at the back of an old abandoned house.

Taking no heed with Harry's confusion Sarin turned the key in a keyhole and jumped down the well with Harry following right behind him. What they were not prepared for though was the about a dozen black armoured persons surrounding them, nor the five black robed persons who was smiling in a sickening way.

"Ah yes, Saring Darmathin and his apprentice Telendil Delvanni" one of the black robed men said. "We were just on our way to send one of our number after you now that we have finished our new sanctuary, yet to our luck you came to visit us, how delightful" he finished.

Harry gulped and looked over to Sarin who had gone white, or as white as his ash grey skin could go anyway. "And who has demanded your services"? he sated boldly while slipping a dagger into his hand as well as walking away from the well entrance.

The black robed man laughed, a truly sickening laugh that while nothing compared to the sheer evil of Voldemort it was more than enough to give Harry goose bumps.

"We do not share information like that normally, but we shall make an exception in your case. It was your long time friend Falcar here in Cheydinhal. It appears that with you out of the way he will be able to make it to the rank of Guildmaster here in Cheydinhal, so he requested our services and we were happy to oblige".

At the name Falcar, Sarin had growled angrily, and he had loaded up a spell as well, more than enough to kill at least one of them. "Kill them"! said one of the black robed, a woman this time.

The assassins moved towards Sarin and Harry, but Sarin was quicker. With a flick of his wrist a woman fell down to the ground, gurgling due to the knife longed in her throat, he continued with a strong lightning spell that incinerated two of them and threw another four to the ground, filling the room with the sickly stench of burned flesh.

Harry though stood rooted to the spot, completely frozen. He had fazed Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but never had he witnessed this kind of cold merciless killing. He was brought out of his state of shock when another man wearing black robes dropped behind Sarin and drove an ebony dagger several times into Sarin's back, before slitting his throat.

Harry's eyes narrowed. And he felt a power within him. Power he had never felt before, he felt so full and complete, and his rage towards the assassins fuelled his desire to harm them even more. With an impossibly dark voice Harry uttered the two words that were unknown here and feared above all others back in his own world.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA"** Harry hissed as he pointed his hands at the two closest assassins. Before they could even comprehend what had happened they were both thrown off their feet and landed in a huddle on the other side of the room dead. Turning to the next one Harry followed his angry animalistic instinct, doing nothing except to let it be in control. **"Imperio"**. The two he had pointed at stopped as their eyes turned glassy. "Kill your comrades" Harry spoke with a calmer voice than before.

The assassins laughed at Harry, at least until three of them were rapidly killed by their former friends. Harry had only now started to recover control, and he felt disgusted as he heard the psychotic laugh that was erupting from his own mouth. His revulsion was quickly brought to an end by blackness as something heavy hit the back of his head and Harry fell to the ground, unconscious with blood leaking from his head.

The two imperiused assassins shook their head as the curse was lifted, and with a gasp they remembered what they had done. Their prayers for mercy was brought to an end as their blood spurted from the wounds that the robed members of the Black Hand inflicted upon them. In the Dark Brotherhood treason was punished by death.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Lucien Lachance was a cruel man with an even crueller mind. And as he surveyed the destruction brought by the two Mages he was forced to acknowledge them with a tiny (grudging) respect. The Master Mage whom the contract had been issued on had not been surprising. Lucien had studied him before and knew that in a fight where the Mage was aware he could do horrendous damage. That was why he had hid up in the beams as soon as the Mages had entered. He had simply not struck immediately because he wanted some amusement from watching Ungolim, the current listener try to replicate Lachance's eerie voice and conversational way. The other reason was to weed out the unworthy assassins that was in the Brotherhood.

No the surprise had been the other Mage. Fairly young, eighteen if Lucien was to guess had surprised them all. First he had stood rooted to the spot, however when his Master was killed he had leapt into action. In six small seconds he had killed two men instantly with a sickly green light which gave up such power that even he had wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. And then he had sent another spell that had made two of the Dark Brotherhood assassins, one of them Lucien's own Silencer kill their comrades. It was only the timely arrival of Arquen. The tall female High Elf had taken one glance at the situation before smashing the young Mage over the head with a torch.

So now Lucien was looking down at the unconscious form of the mer who had effectively destroyed all of their new prospective assassins. The Black Hand had cleansed the entire Brotherhood just a week earlier and now they would have to begin from scratch again, so this boy needed to be thought a lesson, and with a disturbing smile he completed his idea, and went over to the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal to present it to Falcar.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Harry groaned as something woke him up. He had a real killer headache and tried for almost a minute to remember what in the name of Merlin had gone wrong, before the last memories of the attack assaulted his mind. He cried out no and tried to get away, but two pairs of armoured hands held him steady. He looked around and saw into the disgusted face of an old man sitting on a throne, and several other faces as well, many of them belonging to Guild members and guards.

"Now that the prisoner has awoken he will be given his sentence". A guard wearing steel armour was holding a scroll which he was currently reading on. "The charges are as follows. Murder of thirteen members of the Mages guild, breaking and entering in the Cheydinhal Mages Guild, theft from said Guild and attempted arson from said guild. The Count has gone over the eyewitnesses of respectable business Lucien Lachance as well as the new Guildmaster of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild Falcar, and he along with unified court states you guilty of all charges and you are to spend the next fifty years in prison, take him away", he finished.

Harry's minds was blank until the guards started to grab him away then he reacted. "No, it wasn't me, it was assassins, they killed Sarin and they tried to kill me, I acted in self defence you have to believe me please", he begged. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, so a sobbing Harry was dragged down to the prison cells in Castle Cheydinhal, before he was thrown headfirst into the cell, where he cried himself to sleep.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The next years were pure hell for Harry. He was sitting around with nothing to do but to try his best to sort away the new magical knowledge he gained every night. He did his best to keep his body in shape, but with the small and unenergetic amounts of food and water he got it was not easy. So while his body was wasting away Harry's mental capacities grew to vast proportions.

The magical cuffs on his hands cancelled any attempt to gather magic inside him, so the small amounts of magic he could move was not nearly large enough to cause a small magical push that would ruin the cuffs.

It did not stop him however from doing other things. He had managed through long hours every day in four years to find his animagus form. It was a large griffin with raven black feathers and piercing green eyes along with a few white feathers that resembled his scar. The delicate tan fur of the lion body looked very smooth and comfortable ,and ended with a tail that had a large tuft of black hair equally as unruly as the rat nest that was Harry's hair, while the large razor sharp claws were incredibly cool in Harry's opinion. To top it off he had a large wingspan of sixteen feet with completely raven black feathers.

While he had been unable to transform due to the cuffs on his wrists, he was able to use some of his animagus senses while still in his normal body. The result was that Harry had a wicked eye vision, so the dark no longer bothered him. He could hear a lot more than he normally could, and the smell was just fantastic, all number of strange smells assaulted his senses until he had learned to control it, so his ash grey elven ears perked up as he heard a small entourage of men walking towards his cell. Three men and one woman if the smell was anything to go buy.

Harry cringed as he suddenly realized that he would have to look like shit, and he got an unnatural desire to wash himself and straighten his…Feathers? _'Damn animal instincts'_ Harry mentally yelled to himself. It was only natural after all. All Feline and Aves animals had an unhealthy obsession with keeping themselves clean (at least in Harry's opinion, after he found himself unconsciously licking his hand to clean himself).

Raining his instincts in Harry turned to face the door to see who was coming. His suspicion arose highly when the torches were put out, and his door clicked up silently. Not disturbed by the darkness Harry jumped to get out when he saw that all of them had a small club in their hand. He avoided the first two swings, but his eyes widened as a second later a club swung out from nowhere it seemed and hit him on his forehead and knocked him out.

When Harry awoke again He felt nauseous and he once again had a killer headache. He had a dark sack over his head and torso, and his hand and feet were bound by ropes and anti magical cuffs, and he could feel a gag in his mouth that had to be laced with sleeping potions as he fell asleep almost immediately.

_Dream. The water was disrupted as several drops of rain hit the surface, breaking the picture that he had almost managed to see. But then as sudden as the vision by the water was seen he was suddenly roaring across a desolated wasteland filled with disturbing grey ash. The only life forms he could see were some strange dinosaur looking reptile flew a few feet off the ashy stained landscape, and crippled dark green and brown plants with long dusty leaves and venom filled thorns, followed by the voice of a woman. It was unlike any voice he had ever heard and it was so beautiful and comforting that he immediately longed for it's touch._

'_**They have taken you from the Imperial City's Prison, first by carriage and now by boat. Fear not for I am watching. You have been chosen save my people and restore their glory and I shall send you home my young chosen one'**_

"Wake up", Harry felt a slap on his face and he groggily turned towards the one who had done it, before rising shakily to his feet. "Stand up, there you go, you were dreaming, what's your name"? _'all of that in one sentence'_ , Harry thought. "The name is Telendil Delvanni" Harry said as he offered his hand.

He almost recoiled when he saw his fellow prisoner. The mer had a face scarred by some former disease and a long jagged scar ran all the way from his hairline to his neck, crossing a blind left eye as well, and his entire frame was painfully malnourished and Harry could count every single bone on his body, "Jiub here", the mer said as he shook Harry's hand weakly. "I heard them say we reached Morrowind, I'm sure they'll let us go", he said hopefully to himself just as a guard came into their presence.

"I'll 'Talk' with you later" he growled at Jiub who shrinked away from him and into a corner, "As for you", he said as he turned to Harry, "follow me up to the deck and they'll finish your release".

Harry smiled sadly at Jiub who nodded thankfully at him before following the Imperial up onto the deck, where an old Redguard clad in Imperial Chainmail armour and greying stubbles of beard stood. "Head down to the dock and he'll show you to the Census office" he said as he pointed a gauntleted hand towards the docks where another Imperial Legionnaire was waiting.

With a sigh Harry continued down the shaky ramp, leaving the swaying and creaking ship behind him, before he stopped before the guard who gave him a reassuring smile. "You've finally arrived, but our records don't show from where" he stated.

"I'm from Chorrol, Dark Elf as you can see", Harry said to him. The guard simply nodded before he pointed to a door behind him. With a nod of thanks Harry headed in and walked over to an old Breton man with a balding head with a small ring of white hair, blue eyes and a good natured smile.

"Ahh, yes we've been expecting you. You'll have to be recorded before you are officially released there are a few way's we can do this and the choice is your's". The man acted like a much older version of Ludo Bagman just without the hidden agenda. Always a smile at the ready and a friendly tone.

Harry's esteem for the man sunk though when he got his choices. Either he_'Answer my questions and I'll pick a class for you',_ That seemed plain stupid. And the next one _'make your own class'_, he had really no idea on what he should do there. Sure he could have called himself an Auror or something like that, but why bother making a class when he had the last option of just picking from a very long list. After he chose the class 'Mage', the old man whom Harry learned was called Socius Ergalla 'hmm'ed and continued talking.

"Very well, the letters that preceded you mentioned you were born under a certain sign, and what would that be"? Harry instantly answered 'The Apprentice', as that was actually the sign he was born under both in this world and his own world. "Interesting, now before I stamp these papers make sure this information is correct", he told Harry, who looked briefly over the parchment. Finding no mistakes to his now fully established new identity Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent, takes these papers to the captain in order to get your release fee", he handed Harry the document, before waving him off. _'Release fee, that's music for my ears'_ Harry thought happily as he ventured through a door.

The room he had entered was quite full, with different bottles of wine and silverware, a dagger and a lockpick was likewise laying innocently on the table, but most importantly the room was very 'very' lonely. After a thorough check Harry seized a Hessian sack, and propped it full with silverware, the wine bottles and the lockpick. Also inside went three loaves of bread, a book, and a chest filled with what sounded like coins that he had decided to crack open with the lockpick later, sheathing the knife in his pants Harry ventured outside into a small courtyard.

After realizing that it would seem strange if he, a prisoner from Cyrodiil came into the office of the captain with a sack filled with wine, silver and a chest of gold he decided to drop it carefully over the wall, sighing in relief as none of the bottles broke. After snooping around in a barrel he found a small ring. Made of simple silver with a three small emeralds shining on it, it wasn't anything impressive, but then again beggars couldn't be choosers, so he pocketed it before entering the office of the captain of the small town of Seyda Neen.

Grabbing the papers from Harry's hands he perused them before he took out a letter and a small box before handing them to Harry. "before we go or anything, this package along with the letter will have to be taken by you to a man named Caius Cosades in Balmora. It's a city a bit north of here, I don't know exactly where to find him but I reckon that if you as around you should find him, and here's your release fee, now pack yourself out of my office".

The man had talked so fast that Harry had not resisted when he had been led out the door only to have a bag of septims thrown into his hands, and then the door had slammed shut in front of his face. "Wha"? was the intelligent response Harry managed to come up with.

Just as he had recovered from the strange occurrence he was invaded by Tamriels most hated living intelligent (questionable by many sources) races, a short blond haired Wood Elf.

"Did they hurt you?, They always pick on us, I mean just last week they took my ring you haven't seen it have you? No I thought not, were you on that ship? Where do you come from? Aren't you very big for a Dark Elf, really I've never seen anyone like you before".

Poor Harry was completely confused. The damn plague had been talking non stop for five minutes only stopping twice to breathe, Harry was however saved when one of the guards dragged away the 'poor' Fargoth, for 'annoying the newcomers' again. Harry decided to give the guard a few coins next time he saw him. Kindness like the one he had showed was rare to find.

With a whoop of joy Harry walked towards the tavern in the town, and not even the shoddy rough stone houses with thatched roofs could bring down his amicable mood. With one last rub of his magical cuffs free hand, Harry entered the tavern and headed straight for the tall Altmer named Arille who was busy polishing a steel sword behind the counter.

"Greetings Dunmer, what can I do for you"? he said in a professional voice to Harry, who after a moment of remembering knew that Dunmer was the native word of Dark Elf that they had given themselves, and it was especially common in Morrowind, even more so on the island of Vvardenfell that Harry was currently on.

"I would like to barter away my goods", Harry said as he emptied the sack he had recovered earlier, keeping only a bread, a bottle of wine and the small chest in which he had found a good thirty septims after opening it.. After a small moments hesitation Harry handed over the small ring he had found as well.

Arille 'hmm'ed and 'ahh'ed a lot as he inspected the wares Harry had brought. "Normally I'd settle for around four hundred septims for all of this, but I can see that you would not agree to my proposal so I'll make it five hundred, how's that sound"? he said.

Harry grinned smugly, he had been using trick that displayed his magical aura, giving him a bit more persuasive power when it came to situations like this. The aura itself of course could not be seen, but it was the overall effect and feeling it gave others nearby, and Harry knew that Dumbledore used it when he came to rescue Harry & Co in the DoM. Then he had used an aura of ice cold rage, that had quickly cowed the still standing Death Eaters enough so that they were easy game for the rest of the Order, other than Bellatrix of course, she had been to busy fighting Sirius to be cowed like that.

Unaware of Arille waiting for an answer Harry just smiled in a very sick and disturbing way as he imagined all the things he would do to 'dear' itty bitty witty Bella'tix, when he returned. Arille on the other hand was growing increasingly worried, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, as the unnaturally big for his race Dunmer started smiling in a very disturbing way.

After a moment of decision he decided that dying by the hands of a madman only because of the amount of money he was willing to give for a trade was not something he could do. "Al right, seven hundred I hope you're happy now", Arille almost screamed at Harry who was broken out of his reverie.

"Exellent", Harry smiled as he shook hands with the disgruntled Altmer, before he accepted the money and headed upstairs, he really needed a bed. It turned out that the barmaid upstairs, a middle aged Redguard woman did indeed have a bed ready for a measly ten septims, so Harry handed her the money before venturing into the bedroom. After making sure it was properly locked Harry stripped out of his dirty clothes and sank into the soft mattress and warm sheets of the bed, giving a soft groan of pleasure of one again sleeping in a bed for the first time in six years Harry fell asleep with no dreams what so ever.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Meanwhile in another city on the island of Vvardenfell a seven year old child was ranting at what could only be the mother in the house. "LISTEN TO ME WOMAN I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED FOR MERLINS SAKE, I'M A BLOODY KID NOT A BABY", as if to further prove the statement the child stomped it's leg on the ground.

The mother apparently seemed used to this sort of behaviour. Her child had always been unnaturally rude, mature, immature, stupid and smart at the same times, and she knew that her child was behind the large number of pranks that were being played upon the poor unsuspecting people of Ebonheart. With a growl of annoyance she grabbed her child by the ear, ignoring the yelp of pain, she dragged her child by the ear before she locked her child in her Childs room, ignoring the outraged cries of 'LET ME OUT' and 'OH THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL'. With a nod at the sturdy locked door she headed back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the room said child sat on the bed fuming of anger. A little over six years ago Sirius had been at one moment tainting his cousin Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries, only to be hit with a stunner and blown into the Veil of Death. Then there had been immense pain, a bit of nothing but stillness, before his senses had reawakened, and he had awoke up in a body that was very much smaller than his own had been.

A week later Sirius realized why children never remembered when they were babies. They were too traumatized to remember. To his immense embarrassment and unlimited confusion and rage he had somehow possessed the body of a little baby or something. The next year and a half were so traumatizing for Sirius that the first thing he was going to do when he came home (if he ever came back) was to spend an entire fortune on shrinks, possibly memory charms as well, one could never be too sure.

Fortunately he had learned how to go to the bathroom when he was around one and a half years old, from then on it hadn't been so embarrassing, but his damn 'mother' was way to cuddly and she had a mothering syndrome that would rival Mrs.Weasley, '_at least Moony and Harry isn't around to see me like this, I'd never hear the end of it'_ Sirius mused. Someday, oh yes someday Sirius Black would return and he would do things to Bellatrix that even Voldemort would be hesitant to use.

To his horrors however Sirius felt tiredness claim his young body that was in a very much bigger need for sleep than his normal body would have been. With a last curse at children in general Sirius fell asleep.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN:Okay, I believe I have regained some of my spark when it comes to this story, and I have gotten all of these fancy little ideas that I want to use. I'd like to thank all of you my readers who has followed this story even though the updates have been small and very far between. Hopefully I'll update a bit more frequent from now on. Oh and please vote on my poll, at the moment it has come to a standstill so I need more votes in order to finish it. Constructive Critisism, reviews and suggestions, everything is welcome. Thank you all.**


	5. The Road Begins

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine.**

**Chapter 4. The road begins.**

When Harry awoke he couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped him. Lying in a bed with good warm blankets over him just felt sooooo good, and he was finally free, until the memory of a certain letter and package came back to him and burst his bubble.

Grumbling at the unfairness Harry climbed out of the bed, and ordered some fried kwama eggs for breakfast. As he was eating a big Nord sat down beside him and started speaking with a heavily accented voice.

"Listen lad, are yeh int'ressted tae make some money"?, at Harry's nod he smiled. "Excellent lad excellent", he laughed. "Her's what yeh hafta do. There be tis elf named Fargoth, who has been neglecting tae give me, I mean tae give the guards their weekly protection money, so I want yeh tae follow 'im at night after ten, tae find out where the squirt is keeping 'is money, do this and I'll give yeh a third of the money, and yeh can keep anything else yeh might find".

Harry inwardly snorted, this stupid oaf had just given him a load of free money, as if Harry would honestly help the obviously corrupt guard reclaim the lost 'protection money', instead Harry gave the Nord a big smile and a nod as he left, smacking his forehead in resignation, he just hoped that not all Nords would be as dense as Hagrid could be at times.

Seeing as there was still quite some time left before nightfall Harry started to wander outside the little town, striking left on the road after it came to a fork he left. The island of Vvardenfell really was a piece of crap in Harry's opinion. The trees were large and twisted, and there were mushrooms that stood almost up to Harry's waist, not to mention all the steamy ponds of swamp and mud, add all these factors and you get a very humid area, and the stink of swamp made the air heavy and thick to breathe in, not to mention all the insects and the unbearable heat.

Smacking himself at his stupidity Harry wandlessly cast a small cooling charm he had come across in his fourth year. Deciding that this place was as good as any for a break he sat down to have a few bites out of his bread. He had just filled his mouth with wine before he suddenly spat it out again in an impressive fountain of wine and spit. The reason he had done so was currently lying on the ground ten feet away.

A Wood Elf had dropped down from the sky, just like that, and Harry was pretty sure that his scream could have been heard miles away. Coughing and harking slightly Harry made his way over to the very dead elf.

Every single bone appeared to have been crushed or broken, but then again that meant that he did not need his equipment, so it was with great care that Harry removed first the leather scabbard with a sword that shone slightly, proving it to be enchanted. Next of was the way to big expensive robe, and last was a book and three scrolls that came out of his bag.

The book Harry discovered was the journal of an apparently brain dead Wood Elf mage by the name Tarhiel. The elf was far from incompetent, just brain dead. Apparently he knew just about zit when it came to magic, or logic _'just like every other witch and wizard apparently'_ Harry mused. But the dead mage knew a shitload of stuff about Alteration magic, especially when it came to improving ones ability to leap long jumps.

So what he had done was that he had created some scrolls that could make him leap miles at the time, however here comes the brain dead factor. The stupid elf had forgotten one of the major power bitches in the universe: Gravity. Every thing that goes up will come down some time no matter how much you turn and twist the issue, so of course a leap that probably took him so far up that he could see the Imperial Palace, was bound to be bad news when he was reacquainted with the ground, and Harry guessed the three scrolls he had named 'Icarian Flight' was quite dangerous, but Harry decided to keep them just in case he ever needed a quick get away, he would just have to learn how to stop the major problem of gravity first.

Strapping the sword to his belt Harry donned his now new blue robe with strange yellow insignias, and headed further along the road. Down by the sea to his left Harry found something exiting, a tomb, the name had vanished over the years but the door was still as functional as ever.

Tombs Harry knew was rarely uninhabited so he drew his sword, holding it firmly in his right hand as he opened the door. The walls and floor was made of some sandy stone, that while it did not look like it was extremely resilient. Torches lined the walls now and then, casting the entire tomb in an eerie shadow.

He walked across the room and opened the door that led further into the tomb. The next room was smaller but it had large altars lining the walls with small urns on top of each. Turning them upside down Harry discovered nothing but loads of bonemeal and a faded copper ring, shrugging he continued into the last room where he was faced with an angry spirit.

The spirit wasted no time and shot a small fireball towards Harry who ducked under it. Harry swung the sword straight through the ethereal specter. The sword itself did no damage, as he would have to have a silver weapon or something rarer than that, but the spark enchantment in the sword bit into it, causing the ghost to shriek in pain. Swinging again Harry noted with pleasure as the small lightning bolts caused the ghost to vaporize and all that was left was a small puddle of ectoplasm.

With a nod of satisfaction Harry walked over the altar at the end of the room. Beside the altar was an old worn wood chest, which Harry decided to try first. Whipping out his lockpick he cursed when it broke at the first try, _'so much for becoming a thief'_, he mused. With a muttered alohomora later Harry grinned as he opened the chest only to visibly sag in disappointment. The chest held a rotten pair of pants and worn shoes, and three septims, honestly who could understand these people.

With a disappointed sigh Harry tipped the urn on the altar, only to yelp in pain as a small fire spell bit into him. Fortunately Dark Elves have a natural resistance to fire, so the damage was just a hot searing pain for a few seconds, however the trapped urn was definitely interesting. Opening it Harry turned it upside down only to grin as a ring fell out.

The ring was made out of white gold, with a ruby in the centre, flanked by to smaller diamonds, and it was emitting a clean tune of magic, a clear sign that it was enchanted with some sort of constant effect, and Harry knew that the number of rings with this description were few. Slipping it on he gasped as he felt his magical powers increase by a small amount, he would figure out later exactly which ring he had found.

With haste he sprinted back out of the tomb and towards Seyda Neen. He made it just in time as he could see Fargoth slip out of his house with a torch held in his hands. After a quick decision Harry marched straight past the stupid elf and headed over to the lighthouse, and a small levitation spell later he was sitting at the top of it and staring down at the evening amusement show.

Really Fargoth could really use some lessons in how to be inconspicuous. He was doing some weird tip-toeing while crouching over the square, standing ramrod straight whenever someone passed him, and from what Harry could see this was normal behavior for him as people were watching him inconspicuously while trying to calm their snickers. Eventually Fargoth reached a pond where he tip-toed into before bending down by some sort of tree stump before practically apparating from the scene, satisfied that his hiding spot had now been discovered Harry took a step back only to swear loudly as he fell back off the lighthouse into a pool of mud.

Harking, coughing, groaning and just about bitching about everything unfair Harry gently extracted himself from the steamy mud. Safely out of the mud Harry retched up his breakfast and any mud he might have swallowed, cleaning his mouth he walked over to where Fargoth had hidden his stuff.

The large tree stump that stood in the middle of the pond had been cleverly hollowed out and when he digged inside it Harry could feel several coins and other trinkets. Carefully counting up the coins Harry smiled as he dropped the three hundred septims into his considerable heavy pouch, in addition to the coins Harry scooped up six diamonds and a pair of lockpicks, grinning at the thought of how the Nord would react after he realized he had been double crossed Harry started to walk outside of Seyda Neen just to pass the time until morning since he was less excited about going back to the inn now than earlier.

Just a few minutes walk outside the small town in a little dip was a wooden door leading into some sort of cave, shrugging Harry drew his sword and carefully opened the door. He stepped carefully inside and closed the door silently before sneaking along the wall.

The corridor turned down to the left into a bigger room with a fire placed in the centre. Breathing a sigh in relief as no one was visible Harry walked down to where the fire was, intent on checking out the crates that stood beside a broken boat, however he had barely stepped into the larger room before a rickety door made of uneven planks opened and a female Dunmer clad in leather armor stood there blinking at him.

"You N'wah", she screamed as she lunged at him with a chitin dagger. Fortunately Harry was prepared and he swept his sword down, watching in fascination as the ash skinned woman dropped to the ground convulsing in spasms as the electric discharge she had received died down. Looking at her Harry saw the sword had cloven her hand and lower arm in two along the length of it rather than cut it off.

Just as he raised the sword to deliver a mercy stroke he was introduce to a searing hot fireball thrown by an Imperial mage in dark red robes with a pissed off look. Coughing slightly as he looked down at what had once been a perfectly fine robe Harry saw red. "You shouldn't have done that", he said as he stood up again, ignoring the baffled look on the mage, apparently he had failed to remember the magical protection all Dark Elves had against fire.

Using the techniques he had been taught in his sleep Harry sank deeply into his magic and drew in a healthy amount of it, before propelling it out through his hand in the form of a deadly concentrated lightning. The Imperial mage's eyes barely had time to widen in fear before the eldritch lightning bit into him and slammed him into a wall before incinerating the body into ashes.

Stumbling slightly at the large amount of magicka he had spent on that spell Harry looked sheepishly at his right hand that was still sending out a few sizzling sparks, "Oooops, hehe a bit much there possibly", he chuckled nervously as he tried to regain his senses. His senses came back to him with full force as he heard a pathetic whimper closely and after a brief inspection he saw that it was the female with the mangled arm trying to crawl away from him that had made the noise, shrugging his shoulders Harry drove his blade between her shoulders and watched with only the slightest amount of regret as she gurgled her last words.

Some day he might have cared that he had killed her, but after spending several years in prison for nothing and cut away from his friends Harry had lost whatever innocence his relatives had left him with for some time ago, besides from the look of things the inhabitants of the cave were smugglers or bandits and had tried to kill him and as a Slytherin would no doubt say better them than me, not that Harry would ever tell anyone that the Slytherins had quite many good points, oh no perish the thought, he was a Gryffindor pure and simple and that's that.

Shaking his musings away Harry walked through the door where the mage had arrived from, loading up an orb of magicka that could be turned into another deadly spell Harry moved on. On his right there was room with a load of crates, while on his right a stair led up to some primitive cells no doubt to house prisoners or something similar, while to his front a pair of stairs led down to a wooden walkway. After a brief mental argument with himself Harry continued forward down the stairs and had just reached the walkway which continued both to his left and his right.

To his left another Dunmer female dressed mainly in chitin armor as well as some leather thew a sharp throwing star towards him and only a powerful unexpected sneeze saved him as the deadly shuriken passed a hairsbreadth away from the top of his head. Cursing the woman Harry released the still unformed ball of pure magic in his hand towards her and watched with glee as the ball of energy shaped itself into a spell that fitted his element.

With a shriek of pain the woman started to glaze all over as the deadly ball of what had recently transformed from pure magic and into a highly potent frost ball. In less than five seconds the woman had been turned into a statue of ice as had a large part of her surroundings, so apparently his element was that of frost _'cool_'thought Harry as he walked closer, drawing in shaky breaths as he did so, apparently he had all but emptied his magical reserves and that was the reason he felt weak.

When he reached the now very frozen woman Harry looked into the room behind her and sighed in disappointment, apart from a table, some chairs and the various cutlery the only thing in the room was a few crude hammocks to sleep in, with nothing interesting Harry turned to inspect his newly created ice statue.

From what he could see through the ice she was beautiful as any Dark Elf could be, and no doubt she would have no troubles making any male do her biddings, _'not any more however'_, Harry thought as he curiously poked her in the chest with a finger, and watched in horror as she tipped backwards and hit the ground with a tremendous bang and shattered into tiny pieces, in his horror Harry stepped backwards quickly and tried as best as he could to ignore the crunching sound his boots made whenever he stepped on the small pieces of rapidly melting ice, when he was back on the wooden walkway he all but threw himself to the edge and emptied his stomach for the second time that day.

Looking back her fought the urge to vomit again as blood was now flowing in a large pool on the floor and steam was rising from the small lumps of flesh, wiping his mouth with his sleeve Harry headed back the way he came from, but collapsed before he reached the stairs from sheer exhaustion.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

While Harry was lying unconscious in the cave Sirius was sneaking along the walls of the house. Finally after all these years he would be free to do as he wanted, so tonight he had snuck out of the house never to return again. He wasn't insensitive , as he had left a goodbye letter on the table explaining how he wanted to try his luck in the world, never mind the fact that the body he was inhabiting was currently only seven and a half years old, no who cared about that.

Shaking his long copper hair out of his eyes he sprinted across the square in Ebonheart and over to the docks. The captain would normally be a bit suspicious if a child came to him an demanded the first boat over to Vivec in the dead of night, but when he received a generous tip of twenty extra septims he decided that money was money so he kept his mouth shut and sail.

Three hours later Sirius stood outside the huge city of Vivec in the morning sun, with a great sigh of relief he started to walk around the area just looking at the different stuff that was around, until he caught sight of the great… flea that stood beside a wooden platform, curious about what in the world a huge flea with legs three times as long as Hagrid was doing here he sprinted up to the platform where a tired Dark Elf stood for himself.

"Excuse me sir, what is this thing", Sirius said with an adorable child voice as he pointed a little slender finger at the huge insect. The elf melted instantly at the cute expression on Sirius' face so he immediately started explaining. "This my dear is a silt strider, we are stationed all over Vvardenfell and we offer fast cheap travel to a number of stations", he said with a smile.

"Can I take a trip?" Sirius asked adoringly as well as adding a cute smile that showed two missing teeth. The elf laughed heartily as he accepted a few coins from Sirius, "How can I say no to a cute smile like that", he laughed ignoring Sirius' sputters of outrage. "I can take you as far as Balmora, so hop in and we'll get you there".

Sirius smiled widely and jumped into the makeshift seat that had been made in the hollowed out back portion of the great insect, and laughed loudly when the driver made the great beast run forward on it's long spindly legs.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Now when Sirius was having the time of his life (at least since he had been allowed to join in on a lethal duel with Death Eaters) Harry was feeling like crap. He had woken up on a pair of stairs and his head felt like he had a giant demolition team working inside, and only after five minutes of moaning around did he remember why he was feeling like shit.

He was suffering from magic withdrawal, which was over expenditure of magic in too short a time, and the pain was simply his mind trying to make his magic replenish again, and if he was right he would be fine in an hour or so. Ignoring the pain for the moment Harry set about to loot the cave system he was in.

Apparently the only reason the town guards had not dealt with the smuggler operation in the cave system had to be either that they were corrupt and incompetent (very likely) or that the smugglers themselves were woefully bad smugglers, which was evident with the amount of loot Harry discovered.

In the entire cave system Harry found three bottles of some local brandy, a few plants and other ingredients along with a stale bread and a small handful of coins, nothing else. No potions, no magical stuff and absolutely no weapons or armor to sell at all, disappointed Harry headed up the stairs that led to the cages he had seen.

When he reached the door he smacked his forehead in resignation, the door was locked more securely than the Weasley boys protected poor Ginny's virtue behind her back (they had no other choice seeing that she would hex them to Oblivion had she discovered them). But despite the door being bolted and locked like the holy grail would be behind it the smugglers had ignored that a simple hard knock would throw the door off it's hinges, and Harry stifled a snort as the door fell to the ground and broke into several pieces of rotting wood.

Inside stood three poorly fed Argonians in the buff with slave shackles on their wrists begging him to free them. After a few tries he managed to make his rather depleted magic to respond enough to perform three Alohomora's that made the bracers fall to the ground.

"Thank you frrriend, we's ssssshall not forrrget thisss", one of them hissed to him before he followed the two other slaves who ran as fast as they could out off the cave. Shrugging his shoulders Harry likewise walked out of the cave and over to the silt striders he had heard about. "How much to Balmora?" he asked the smiling Dunmer who was piloting the large insect.

"Oh greetings muthsera, a trip to Balmora will be fifteen septims", she smiled at Harry as she made doe eyes at him. "Err right!" Harry said disturbed as he handed over the coins. The woman had to be over a century older than him at least, fortunately her advances did not go further than making eyes at him.

Four hours later he was finally in Balmora and he proceeded to run away from the love struck hag who was piloting the abnormally large flea like the devil himself was on his heels, in his haste to get away he failed to notice the little girl with copper hair until he crashed into her and made a spectacular pirouette in midair that developed into a double split before he ended sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry girl I'm in a hurry" he told her as he picked himself up. If he had to say so the girl was quite adorable, that was until she opened her mouth and spewed forth such vulgarities that would have made even Vernon embarrassed.

Deciding to leave before the girl could come true on some of her threats he ran towards the south corner of the city he was in. After he had crossed the bridge that led over the river that divided the city he took his time to watch where he was. The city was made of the same sandy rough stone that the tomb he had visited was made of. Most of the houses were square shaped with flat roofs and some had stairs leading up to the roofs or second stories, though as he looked closer the south part of the city was in a much larger scale of disrepair and poverty than the north part seemed to be, and judging from the large buildings he could see up at the highest part of the city he deduced that the area he was in was thankfully free of stuck up bastards.

A short walk later and Harry found himself in the South Wall Corner Club, where he started to ask around Caius Cosades.

"Listen I was wondering if you know where I could find!", that was the furthest he had come before whomever he was talking to turned their backs on him, apparently the people here never gave information for free, though he should have seen that one coming, so far three persons had tried to take his money pouch only to be burned as the small burning hex he had put on it came into effect.

Deciding on another way of doing it he walked over to the bartender and slammed a few coins on the table, as well as putting some magic in to represent his current mood, and he noticed with amusement as most people in the room shied away from him slightly. "Give me a glass of the strongest you have", Harry growled at him, the bartender eager to soften Harry's mood all but dove under the counter to grab a bottle of strong Flin that he put in front of Harry, "It's on the house sir", he said quickly.

Smiling in thanks Harry put another twenty coins on the pile before pushing it to the bartender. "If I might be looking for a man named Caius Cosades, and this pile of gold here changed hands to someone else, would that someone give me his whereabouts?" Harry whispered to the bartender who swept the money away in an inconspicuous manner.

"Well, I don't know any Caius Cosades", he said loudly to the room before leaning closer to Harry while appearing to clean some glasses. "But you might find an old man living in a house in the south east corner of the city", he whispered.

Nodding in thanks Harry took a great sip from the flask, and ended up with a coughing fit. True he might be used to 'Liquid Gryffindor Spirit', as the twins called the firewhisky they always blended into the punch at Gryffindor parties, but a healthy dose of pure burning brandy was something he had yet to try, until now that was. It was good he had to admit, but for now he would take much smaller sips, and to his great relief the smaller sips worked excellently and he felt a lot more relaxed as he made his way back out of the club.

Once on the outside he noticed that it was once again dark and so he sped up a bit. Taking the stairs to his right he walked up to the higher level of the southern part of the city, Halfway to the other end of the long street he overheard an interesting conversation between a guard clad in some strange looking armor that looked like a crossbreed between bone and gold the little girl he had run over earlier.

Said guard was holding one of the girls arms and was trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. "Listen you idiot I don't care if you're the fucking Lord Voldemort himself or one of his Death Bitches, I have every right to walk around and I refuse to be dragged into some sort of lowlife jail have I made myself clear", she said as she stomped childishly at the ground.

Harry stood stock still for a whole minute as the situation sank into him, before he collapsed to the street trying his best to keep the laughter from escaping his mouth. While he managed to remain soundless his shoulders were shaking and tears were running freely from his eyes.

Of all the things Sirius Black could inhabit the self proclaimed playboy and universal sex god (in his opinion) had in a fit of irony been turned into a small girl, '_oh god Moony is going to die from laughter, Tonks as well I think… wonder how much I could make from pensieve shows'_. Steeling himself Harry decided to save Sirius from the rapidly angry guard.

Running over to them Harry grabbed the guards occupied hand and started to shake it profusely. "Oh thank the gods you found her sir, I have looked for my daughter all over the city, thank you so much. I apologize for any rude behavior she might have shown, I'm an actor of trade you see and she enjoys acting as much as myself especially rudeness, again thank you so very much goodbye", Harry told the guard in a rant that would have made even Hermione proud, before steering the equally confused Sirius away from the baffled guard.

After they had reached the end of the street Harry turned to Sirius who was now looking a little apprehensively at him. "Of all the things in the world I never figured you would turn into a girl Padfoot", Harry told Sirius whose eyes widened comically as he/she stared into Harry's face.

"_Harry?"_ he whispered weakly. At Harry's nod his eyes widened even more before they rolled into his head and he fell limply into Harry's arm in a dead faint, "Well fuck", Harry grumbled. "On top of everything I have to carry my pre adolescent Godfather, just great", he continued muttering similar things as he slung the small form of his Godfather over his shoulder, before knocking at the door to a run down small house that stood in the south east corner of the city.

"What do you want?" the old man asked as he opened the door. "Caius Cosades?" Harry stated as he pushed his way into the house and closed the door behind him. "I was told to give you this", he said as he handed over the letter and package that he had been delivered at his arrival to the shitty island he was on.

The old mans composure changed so quickly that Harry barely caught it. Where he had seemed like a hungover drunk he was now alert and ready his eyes wandering over Harry and Sirius taking in every detail.

"I was not aware that you had any companions", he told Harry sharply. "Well she will be staying with me anyways so there's no need to discuss this", Harry told him back with an equally sharp voice.

"Good you can stand up to superiors I like that", he said with a smile. "Okay you Telendil…Delvanni, seems like a no nonsense kind of person so I'll get straight on it. The Emperor himself has ordered your release for reasons that shall remain largely unknown for now, but I will let you know that he ahs ordered me to induct you into the Order of the Blades as a Novice for now. There is a lot to be done, but I want you to go out and get some experience, perhaps join a Guild or a Great House so that you can establish your persona a bit more, and then when you feel ready or I have need for you, you will come to me for orders or I will send for you to meet me, do you follow so far?".

Harry nodded dumbly. The Blades were a mystic order, mostly considered a worthless rumor to most. But apparently they were as real as night and day, and now just like that Harry was apparently enrolled in the Order that served as the Emperors eyes ears, and protection, and now they wanted HIM specifically to do work for them _'well fuck me sideways this can't be good'_, he thought grumpily.

"You mentioned Great Houses", Harry said as he tried to peruse his mind of any mention of them, but Sarin apparently had never been a part of them and had not deemed it important enough to teach Harry either.

"Ah yes the Great Houses, there are three of them here on Vvardenfell. House Hlaalu, which is mainly a business house, concerned about making money, and from the rumors they are not above using blackmail, sabotage and extortion to gain more money, it is also a commonly known fact though not proved that they are heavily involved with the Camonna Tong the local crime syndicate, they are stationed here in the West Gash and Ascadian isles for the most part, with their commercial headquarters stationed here in Balmora".

'_Hmm greedy guys who are afraid to get their hands dirty no thanks'_, "and the others?" Harry continued.

"Yes you have the Redorans, a house built on a strict code of honor and conduit, of the houses they are the ones most skilled in arms, and most of the higher ranked ones are skillful warriors as well as politicians, their main areas of control are the Ashlands to the south-south-west or Red Mountain, should you be interested in them I suggest that you travel to Ald Rhuun, which is the Redoran capitol here on Vvardenfell".

'_Stiff fighters with politics as a hobby no way'_, Harry thought angrily, that house sounded even worse than the arse licking greedy politicians in Harry's opinion, as he couldn't shake the image of Percy Weasley with the skill to back up his boasts and less arse licking attitude.

"Then comes the last house. Telvanni is a house for the truly mad. They are a bunch of centuries if not Milennia old mages whose paranoia is the only thing keeping them alive. Put it this way a Telvanni of has something you want. If you manage to steal it and survive then you are clearly worthy of whatever you stole, likewise killing off other members for personal gain is secretly encouraged but if you are caught you may end up expelled, but most Telvanni don't care about such a thing as expulsion and a quick talk with a higher ranked Telvanni should have you back into the house just like that. Only the truly skilled ambitious or successful survive in that house, but it also holds the most promising rewards, the main dream of every Telvanni is to earn a rank high enough to let them be inducted into the secret of how the Telvanni Mage Lords keep themselves alive for millennia without aging. So far all of our agents have mysteriously enough been killed before they ever reached a rank high enough for that", he finished with a smile.

"So let me guess this straight. The Telvanni is a bunch of backstabbing Mages who may end up extremely rich and lets not forget immensely powerful and immortality to boot?", Caius nodded with a grin to Harry. "Excellent, that sounds like my kind of people, where do I find them?" he grinned to Caius.

"You'll find them on the island of Sadrith Mora, so be careful when you're there Novice, it wouldn't do good for the Emperor's plan to be ruined simply because your own quest for power…" Caius sighed as he saw the rapidly retreating form of Telendil Delvanni running quickly down the street, they were always so hasty these days.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

In the graveyard of Godrics Hollow a large group of people stood around a freshly dug grave. The people were dressed in strange looking robes and several also held long thin wooden sticks in their hand as they watched carefully for any sign of trouble.

"I made so many mistakes when it came to Harry, always I did what I believed was best for him yet I caused him nothing but pain, and now both Harry and Sirius has paid the highest price of all", said the rejected voice of Albus Dumbledore. Any whom had seen the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be shocked at his slumped and defeated attitude.

"At least… at least they both died together, and they are probably in… in a b-better place now", Remus Lupin said as he tried to hold back his tears but with little luck.

Looking down at the headstone of Sirius Black and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger just sobbed harder as she was unable to find her voice to speak.

"He… He always seemed so strong, so indestructible you know", Ronald Weasley said as he held an arm around the sobbing Hermione. "He got hurt so many times, but he always survived, he… he always came back and never gave up", he said as his voice cracked.

"He w-wou-wouldn't w-want u-us to to q-quit Ron, he… he would c-continue to fight re-regardless, he would just fight harder if any of us died", Hermione said timidly.

The other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as Harry's other friends just nodded as they wiped their tears. The last four day's had been pure hell for all of them. With both Harry and Sirius dead most of them had been paralyzed by grief, and so when the Ministry accepted the truth about Voldemorts return after he had been seen fighting an absolutely furious Dumbledore in the Ministry Atrium, they had received little comfort from the fact, since Harry and Sirius were still dead. Fighting for a society who believed them to be either a dangerous murderer or an attention seeking liar, and so the wizarding world was now in an outrage.

Cries for a savior to defeat Voldemort were growing everyday, Minister Fudge was promptly thrown out of office when it became know that both Harry Potter and Sirius Black had died fighting Death Eaters together in the Department of Mysteries. The Daily Prophet whom had slandered both Harry and Dumbledore the last year, had become bankrupt and bought up by the Quibbler for a measly sum of two thousand Galleons, when a number of Harry's friends as well as Dumbledore and a few other high ranking officials had spoken out against the Prophet in public.

"The girl is right", came the gruff voice of Alastor Moody, while he wouldn't admit it the death of one of his former protégés and a boy who had managed to get a place in his grizzled old heart had hit him good, and he had spent many good hours nursing a few bottles of firewhisky. "They wouldn't want us to stop fighting simply because they got killed, I don't know about you but I definitely don't want to meet up with Potter when I'm dead only to tell him that I stopped fighting because he took an early trip to the next adventure, I say we fight back and hit them bastards as good and hard as we can, make them learn what it means to go after us", he yelled at the others.

"Potter was a good lad, Constant Vigilance to the last, and willing to sacrifice himself in order to save one of us, are you telling me that you wish to tell him that you wouldn't do the same whenever we die, I sure as hell won't, who's with me?" he barked.

The resulting roar made several of the local people living in the village wonder what in the world was going on. Fortunately the muggles in Godrics Hollow were so uysed to strange and unusual things happening in that place that they completely ignored the impressive fireworks Fred and George Weasley sent off in honor of their friend and secret investor, several more Order members sent off several large fireworks with their own wands, soon after the people in the cemetery started to break off in groups to disappear to wherever they could.

One of those were Amelia Bones who was enjoying a good drink with Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora (call me Tonks or I'll curse you) Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeour and Augusta Longbottom, also in the living room with the adults was Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. It was at this point Lord Voldemort decided to stage an attack to eliminate Amelia Bones, so along with Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and the Carrows he entered the room where the adults and children sat.

The great Lord Voldemort had barely managed to open his mouth to sound the attack before a rain of curses rained down upon him and his followers by the angry Order, Ministry and DA members.

Fenrir Greyback was killed instantly as three reducto's reduced his torso into a few scraps of flesh. Amycus Carrow died from the hail of stunners that hit him in the chest and caused a severe heart attack. Alecto Carrow only survived due to the fact that the strong banisher that blew her through the wall saved her from the two cutting curses that would have taken her head off. Bellatrix likewise survived as a bone shattering curse dropped her to the ground before the sickly green light sent by Augusta Longbottom hit her, she was severly damaged tough and further lsot her grip of sanity as Neville Longbottom's cruciatus curse was held for several seconds, his sheer hatred for her and desire to cause her every pain imaginable caused his magic to break down the unconscious barriers he had placed on them ever since the incident that tortured his parents into insanity, and then there was Voldemort himself.

He was completely unprepared to defend himself against the five Aurors (ex-Aurors) and wizengamot member that seemed to spit out curses with the rate of a muggle automatic weapon. With a cry of pain from all the curses impacting on him and the sheer humiliation and anger he felt, he grabbed Bellatrix and Alecto before apparating out, he would have to be more careful from now on, apparently the death of Potter and Black had the opposite effect of what he had hoped for. Instead of completely destroying morale (true it had broken the back and morale of most of the Ministry and rest of the country) but his true enemies, the Order and Potter's friends had become emboldened and enraged at the death of their friends, and now seemed willing to fight back, a schoolboy who had appeared to be little more than a squib had cast a cruciatus at his best follower for Merlins sake, enraged Voldemort put several of his followers under the cruciatus as he pondered his next move.

Meanwhile back at Amelia Bones house a more serious conversation was taking place. "Hmm, it appears that You-know-Who is after me", Amelia said as she looked at her guests. "I shall have to get some sort of guard then, Shacklebolt get someone to remove this garbage from my home", she said as she pointed to the dead Death Eater and gore splattered werewolf, "yes Director", he snapped as he apparated away to the Ministry.

"Now just for the record, did anyone see any unforgivables cast?" she asked as she looked over her guests, Augusta was staring at her without a hint of fear, while Neville who albeit was sweating was glaring at her almost as if daring her to call him on his use of the cruciatus on Bellatrix.

"What unforgivables Director", Scrimgeour growled. She just shrugged as both Moody and Scrimgeour grinned at each other. "That's what I thought", she said as she nodded at Neville and Augusta, "just needed to be sure that's all, oh and nice wandwork children", she said with a grin.

"Harry taught us Director", Neville said with determination, "he is the reason we survived against the Death Eaters in the Ministry, HE taught us everything we know", he growled at her forgetting her position in the government, and he felt very pleased with himself as both Amelia and Scrimgeour flinched slightly in remembrance of their own gutlessness to stand up to Fudge.

"Yes thank you for reminding us for that Mr.Longbottom", she nodded at him before turning back to Moody who was inspecting every inch of the house to make sure that there were no other surprises left. "Alastor you wouldn't possibly mind going back to the Aurors would you, I've got a bunch of greenhorns who are still wet behind the ears, and while Rufus is probably just as good as you in a fight, you are the best person we ever had when it came to train Aurors", she said.

Moody glared at her for a few minutes before he started to laugh. "So what you say is that you want me to shit kick your force of bunnies back into wolves is that it?, I guess I could do it on the terms that all Aurors have to go through my program, yes even you Nymphadora", he added as she groaned. "If I'm gonna do the job I sure as hell am gonna to do it right, and lastly I want a bloody raise", finished with a grin.

"Very well Alastor we'll just have to take it out of Fudge's coffers, since it's his fault the Aurors are nothing more than a bunch of people who know a few nifty spells and have the power to arrest people, so welcome back to the Force Alastor, I'll put you and Rufus as joint Heads of the Auror Division for the moment and then we'll have to see what we do after we get our new Minister", she finished. Raising their glasses the adults in the room drained their drinks, there might be a war out there but for now life looked good.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Okay so now we have Harry and Sirius together (I had this planned out from the beginning). As you can see time moves differently between worlds, and as where Harry and Sirius have been gone for years, they have only been 'dead' for about four or five days on Earth.**

**One part about book six that I didn't like was how an important person like Amelia Bones was living alone without any sort of protection when she is a possible high priority target, so I had her survive simply because she had a bunch of on the edge Aurors (ex-Auror) and DA members when Voldemort and his followers arrived. Already pissed off the good guys release a hail of curses on Voldemort and the Death Eaters who expected one highly accomplished witch instead of a whole bunch of good and angry witches and wizards. So this time the element of surprise worked against the Death Eaters, but if it will work next time you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks to everyone who have given me positive reviews and tips, I appreciate it a lot. But now I'm off to try and write some more on my other fics, BYE.**


End file.
